


Becoming Cat Blanc

by Snowgem33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cousins AU, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love, canon pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: Felix hated being compared to Chloe Bourgeois on principle. Which is why it was ironic when the circumstances that lead to his Akumatization began with someone else's.





	Becoming Cat Blanc

Felix hated being compared to  _Chloe Bourgeois_ , on principle. 

Despite what Nino might think, he was not the first person to accuse Felix of being like Chloe. That dubious honor went to Adrien when they were kids and the younger boy couldn't understand why Felix didn't want him spending time with Chloe. Felix, personally, didn't care what Mommy Issues the girl had, it didn't give her the right to act like she was a gift to humanity from a higher power. 

Which is why it was ironic when the circumstances that lead to his Akumatization began with someone else's. 

Bridgette Cheng was a nice enough girl, if a bit overenthusiastic, though Felix tried to avoid her whenever possible because of the obvious crush she had on him for some reason. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who didn't understand her infatuation with him. 

The entire class (bar Rose and Adrien) had tried to convince the girl to give up on him, with to no avail. But the most frequent advocators we're Marinette, Alya and Nino. (Marinette was a lot nicer about it, though.) 

One day, he decided enough was enough, and set his goal to turn the girl down. But not before speaking to her cousin. 

Needless to say, Marinette was surprised when he approached her while Bridgette was in the restroom. Alya glared at him over her best friend's shoulder, but Felix ignored her. 

"Wha–is there something you need, Felix?" Marinette asked nervously. 

"I'm going to turn Bridgette down. I figured I should let you know, since you're close to her. Especially with Hawk Moth..." Felix trailed off. 

Alya's glare morphed into shock which made Felix's gut feel like it was full of lead. He was well aware of his tendency to be rude and cold to anyone who wasn't his family, Nathalie and his and Adrien's bodyguard, but he never went out of his way to torment people.  _Unlike some people...._  

In contrast to her best friend, Marinette gave Felix an understanding look and a warm smile. She stood from her desk and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Felix normally didn't like being touched but he allowed her to do so, although he had to repress a flinch. 

"We'll keep an eye on her today." Marinette promised, " _No one will be akumatized today if I can help it!_ " She gave a nod to emphasize her point. 

In spite of himself, Felix found himself smiling back at her. Alya gasped and then there was the sound of a photo being taken, but he paid her no mind. "Bridgette is a lucky girl to have you as a cousin." he replied. 

Marinette abruptly flailed and started stammering about how she was "only doing what anyone would do!" and "do you really think that?!". 

Both Felix and Alya laughed. But in the commotion, all three of them failed to notice a certain glasses wearing redhead crawl out from under Adrien's and Nino's desks and exit the classroom, smirk on her face and phone in hand. 

She had barely made it out of the classroom when she nearly collided with her  _best friend_.

"Took you long enough enough, Sabrina!" Chloe exclaimed, crossing her arms, "So, what Felikins want with those losers?" 

"Felix is planning to reject Bridgette!" Sabrina responded eagerly, holding her phone out, "Listen!" She pressed 'play' on the recording she had taken. 

As she listened to the recording, Chloe's expression changed from annoyed to intrigued. When the recording ended, she smirked cruelly. "It's  _so sad_ that Felikins has to actually verbally tell that  _pest_ he's not interested for her to get the point, right Sabrina?" 

Sabrina was confused. "W-well, Felix does avoid her, b-but doesn't he avoid everyone besides Adrien?" Sabrina asked. 

Chloe huffed and gave Sabrina an unimpressed look. Sabrina let out a squeak. "I-I-I mean, yes! It is  _very sad_ that Bridgette can't take a hint!" 

Chloe's smirk returned. "How about we do it for him?" 

Sabrina smirked back. "That's a great idea, Chloe!" Sabrina praised. 

Chloe flipped her air as she turned and began to walk away. "Isn't it, though?" 

"Chloe, wait up!" Sabrina called after her. 

* * *

As she exited the restroom, Bridgette's phone went off. She checked it and was not disappointed by what she saw. 

She let out a squeal and started jumping in place. On her phone was a picture of a smiling Felix, though what he was smiling at or because of was unclear because the picture had been cropped. 

_@ladyblogofficial: Hey, @adrienagresteofficial! Look, he can smile!_

Bridgette scrolled down to leave a bunch of hearts in the comments when she saw the comment Nino had left. 

_@coolestdjaround: How many puppies died, @ladyblogofficial?_

Bridgette frowned, but Nino did have a point. What caused her Felix to smile like that? Jealousy welled up inside of her. 

"Hello, Cheng!" Chloe said. 

Bridgette jumped and almost dropped her phone, but after a bit of fumbling she held it close to her chest. 

"H-hey there, Chloe, Sabrina." Bridgette replied sheepishly, giving an awkward smile and a small wave. "What are you two up to?" 

"Nothing much." Chloe replied with a smirk. She leaned forward, looking at Bridgette's phone. "What were you looking at?" 

"Oh." Bridgette held her phone out so the other girls could see the picture of Felix. "Alya managed to get a photo of Felix  _smiling_.  _He's actually smiling!_ " Bridgette exclaimed. 

Despite the fact that Felix had a well known distaste of Chloe (well, and everyone else, but deep down Bridgette knew he cared), Bridgette knew that Chloe cared for him nearly as much as she cared for Adrien since they used to play together as kids, so she wasn't at all hesitant to show Chloe the picture. 

"Oh, I remember that! I was in the room when it happened." Sabrina said. 

"Really?" Bridgette asked enthusiastically, "What caused him to smile?" 

"It was Marinette." Sabrina replied. 

"What?" Bridgette asked, face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Felikins went to warn Dupain-Cheng that he was going to properly reject you and she promised to look out for you when he did." Chloe cut in, wearing a cruel smirk. 

Bridgette felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "N-no! That can't be...!" she muttered. 

Despite his coldness, Bridgette had always felt that Felix's lack of a proper rejection meant that he appreciated her love but didn't know how to return it. 

"Oh, it's true alright." Chloe responded. She snapped her fingers. "Sabrina!" 

"Yes, Chloe!" Sabrina pulled out her own phone and played a recording...a recording of Marinette and Felix's conversation. 

Tears welled up in Bridgette's eyes but she wiped them away resolutely. "I'm sure if Felix gets to know me better he'll-" she began, but Chloe cut her off. 

"Yeah, right! If he was interested in you at all he would've done that in the first place! To suggest anything of the sort now is  _ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!_ C'mon, Sabrina. Let's ditch this  _pest_." 

Without another word, the other girls walked away, laughing cruelly. 

Unable to stop herself, Bridgette started crying. She back up against the door of the restroom and slid down until she was hugging herself, phone still in hand. 

* * *

Unbeknownst to her or anyone else, a window opened to shed light on a smartly dressed masked man in a room with white butterflies. 

"Ah, the pain of a broken heart; what a perfect breeding ground for my Akuma!" Hawk Moth said. 

Hawk Moth caught a butterfly fly in his hands then released it when it had become an Akuma. He twirled his cane and then stamped it on the floor.

_"Fly away my little Akuma and evilize her!"_

* * *

Bridgette knew class had resumed by know but she wanted to be alone for a while. She was still sitting against the restroom door crying and was wondering going back into the restroom. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the Akuma land on her phone. 

Abruptly, she sat up completely straight, seemingly staring into nothing if it weren't for the outline of a purple butterfly that had appeared on her face. 

**" _Lovebug,_ I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to get the boy of your dreams and show everyone that your love is true! All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Cat  Noir's Miraculous'." **

Bridgette grinned evilly.  ** _"Love will always win in the end, Hawk Moth!"_** she proclaimed. 

She stood up and was suddenly covered in mysterious purple mist. When the mist disappeared, she looked completely different. 

Her hair had turned orange and her skin turned pink. Her outfit had changed into something similar to Ladybug's with some differences. The skintight outfit was bow black and instead of spots, the outfit bore red hearts, some normal and some broken. Her hair ribbons and mask were also black. The eyeholes of the mask we're heart shaped. In her hand she held a pink glue gun decorated with the same alternating heart pattern as her outfit. 

"When I find you, my beloved, we'll be together forever!" Lovebug giggled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while.  
> All romantic relationships in canon are the same here, but they aren't the focus.  
> For those of you who don't know, Lovebugs are real (hence giving Lovebug orange hair and a black suit). As far as I know, they aren't in France. Lovebug is also a pun, firstly because of Bridgette's feelings for Felix and secondly because Bridgette was the original Ladybug.  
> Also, I had the hardest time trying to figure out an appropriate weapon for Lovebug that wasn't a rip-off of Lucky Charm, or Princess Fragrance and Zombizu's weapons.


End file.
